


Elf - Bechloe

by NoahK



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [12]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, elf au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe as Buddy and Beca as Jovie. It's a small little tidbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elf - Bechloe

**Author's Note:**

> Olivlivgilgil on tumblr Request - HEY I HAVE A PROMPT THING SORTA IDK BUT I WAS JUST WATCHING ELF AND YOU KNOW THAT PART WHERE BUDDYS SINGING OUTSIDE THE SHOWER WELL MAYBE CHLOE CAN BE OUTSIDE OF BECAS SHOWER LIKE IN ELF AND IDK LIKE THAT SCENE BUT WITH BECHLOE YA KNOW OK THANKS
> 
> I'm super super sorry that this is really short and kinda shit but I'm about to go out for the night and I tried to find free time all day to write this and just couldn't find the time. So I'm super sorry for it haha. Maybe I'll revisit it soon?
> 
> Also I haven't seen Elf in ages and can't find the scenes I need to write this more accurately to the story but oh well I guess it's my spin of it...

Chloe doesn’t really know what compelled her to walk into the bathroom but she was certain that the voice she was hearing had a really huge part in it. She just couldn’t resist a beautiful voice like that no matter who it was coming from. What possesses Chloe to start singing along with the girl in the shower she really can’t tell you but it’s too late for that now.

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there_

_Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there_

_I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now_

_To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

_I ought to say no, no, no - Mind if I move in closer?_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?_

_I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out_

_Ah, but it's cold outside_

What Chloe wasn’t expecting was the sheer shock of the other girl when she joined in on the song. But she obeyed the other girl’s wish to leave the restroom easily. She thought about waiting outside the bathroom for a little while but the split second glance at the girl’s face made it obvious that she worked in the store. So Chloe figured that she’d see her at some point in the day and they could talk then but she didn’t expect the other girl to be so pissed off about it.

“Hey, you,” the girl calls Chloe over while working on ribbon curls. “Yeah, you. Come here.”

“Me,” Chloe replies shyly pointing to herself.

“Yes, you. Come here,” she responds with a roll of her eyes. “Why were you in the bathroom this morning?”

“I heard you singing,” Chloe says simply with the shrug of her shoulders. “You have a really pretty voice.”

“Thanks,” the girl spits out in a way that makes Chloe shudder.

“Why were you in the work shower so early?”

“Not that it’s any of your business but there’s no hot water in my apartment building right now. The better question is why were you here so early?” the girl retorts with another curl of the ribbon.

“Doing all this,” Chloe gestured around to the decorations happily.

“You did all of this,” she replies in disbelief.

“Yes,” Chloe replied bouncing on her feet. “I’m Chloe by the way.”

“Beca,” she answered but turned down the handshake offered to her.

“Six inch ribbon curls, honey,” the manager interrupts harshly surprising both of the girls with his presence.

“That’s impossible,” Beca argues.

“Six inches,” he shouts back. Chloe looks between the two of them before Beca just resolves with a sigh and resumes making the ribbon curls. “Chloe, right? Let’s go.”

“I’ll, uh, see you around,” Chloe mumbled before following the manager. Beca just glanced up at her before returning to the ribbon curls that would never quite be how the manager wanted them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing 25 days of Ficmas!
> 
> Come bug me at noahsthetic.tumblr.com especially if you've got prompts for me (holiday related or not...you request it I will 100% write it)
> 
> Thanks by the way for the kind words and as reference I'm doing the prompts in the order that I'm getting them so sorry for the wait! They're coming trust me :)


End file.
